Disparition
by Manana99
Summary: Une disparition, 3 Fantastiques qui en cherche un quatrième. Un retour surprenant et un fantastique qui n'a plus de pouvoir. Quoi de mieux pour faire chier le monde ?
1. Prologue

Il est bien connu que Johnny est un gamin. Susan, Reed et Ben en ont assez de son comportement enfantin et le laissent donc vivre sa vie puisqu'il veut tester les limites. Qu'arrive-t-il quand, se sentant abandonné, Johnny arrête de donner signe de vie. Pourquoi le retour de Victor semble-t-il bizarre aux trois Fantastiques restants ? Où est Johnny ? De son côté, Johnny a quelques questions qui lui trottent dans la tête. Où est-il ? Comment Victor est-il lié à son enlèvement ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il plus à utiliser son pouvoir ?


	2. Chapter 1

"Où est ton frangin ?

-J'en sais rien, Reed. Quand je me suis réveillée, il était déjà parti.

-Son lit n'est pas défait. Étrange !

-Il a du trouver une fille à draguer et il a passé la nuit chez elle ! Ben ? Ben?

-Quoi ?

-On y va ! Tu restes ici ? Si mon frère rentre, tu l'engueule et tu lui dit de nous prévenir la prochaine fois qu'il découche !"

Susan et Reed sortirent. Il fallait absolument qu'ils fassent des courses. Ils allèrent donc dans un supermarché.

"Ne serait-ce pas Susan Storm et Reed Richards ?"

Reed grimaça en entendant la voix s'élever derrière lui. Il ne savait que trop bien à qui elle appartenait.

"Victor ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici !

-Que faîtes vous ?

-On achète une maison, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Le sarcasme va tellement mieux à ton frangin !

-Non mais sérieusement, que veux-tu qu'on fasse dans un super-marché? On fait nos courses abruti !

-D'ailleurs, Ben et Johnny ne sont pas là ?

-Non, ils ont mieux à faire.

-Non, c'est surout que Ben est une catastrophe dans les magasins...

-Et que Johnny n'a pas dormi dans son lit parce qu'il avait mieux à faire.

-Sans doute. Bon,je vous laisse à vos course, les amoureux !"

Victor s'éloigna, souriant en coin. Son plan allait se dérouler comme sur des roulettes.

 _Pendant ce temps là, dans un lieu inconnu_

Johnny ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il ne se souvenait qu'à moitié de sa soirée de la veille. Il y avait des filles et de l'alcool, c'est tout ce dont il se souvenait. Il avait croisé Victor, aussi. A moins que ça soit dans ses rêves. Non, il ne l'avait pas croisé. Quoique. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il était. Johnny n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il se promit alors qu'il ne buverais plus jamais comme il l'avait fait la veille. Remarquant qu'il était au sol, il se leva et épousseta sa tenue.Être debout lui donnait un mal de tête encore plus important. Dieu, où étaiti-il ? Il tâta ses poches à la recherches de son portable. Cela faisait bien vingts minutes qu'il était réveillé quand il entendit du leva la tête et vit Victor. Il l'avait peut être bien rencontré en fait. Il n'avais absolument aucun souvenir de cette rencontre.

"Putain mais je suis où?

-Johnny, ne t'as t'on jamais dit que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé ?

-Tu m'as fait quoi ?

-Rien, c'est toi qui a bu !

-Victor, donne moi une explication ! Je veux une putain d'explication et tout de suite !

-On dirait que tu oublies qui est en position de force actuellement. C'est moi."

Le jeune homme se concentra pour créer une boule de feu mais il n'y arriva pas.

"WOW! C'est fabuleux ! Tes pouvoirs ont disparus sans qu'on y touche ! Il faut que je prévienne ta soeur et Reed. Ah mais non! Si je les appelles, ils sauront que c'est moi qui t'ait enlevé pour les mener à moi. Ils viendront bientôt pour te faire sortir. Comme si c'était possible !

-Bah,actuellement, Ben a plus de force que toi et ma soeur est invisible alors, je suppose que oui, ils pourront me faire sortir de là !

-Ahahah ! Que tu es drôle ! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé !

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? Tu ne vas pas me séquestrer !

-C'est déjà le cas, gros malin ! Et je serais toi, je m'habituerais à la solitude. Oh! Suis-je bête, tu y es déjà habitué puisqu'ils n'ont jamais fait attention à toi !

-Victor, fais pas le con et laisses moi sortir.

-Seulement quand ils seront venus rampez à mes pieds, me suppliant de te libérer ! Et là, peut être, et j'ai bien dit peut être, que je te laisserais sortir. Ou je te tuerais !"


End file.
